


Fifth Gear

by dracoqueen22



Series: Numerology [6]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Batman can be a sarcastic ass sometimes, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman grits his teeth and calls for help. Superman can hardly contain his glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Gear

Bruce used to claim that he doesn't believe in metaphysical nonsense. Taking on Batman has changed his mind in that respect to some degree, but he still maintains that there's a certain logical order to the universe. One based on science and not superstitious nonsense.  
  
Clearly, the Universe is out to prove him wrong. That's the only explanation to be found for his current circumstances.  
  
For once, Superman and Clark Kent have managed to stay the hell out of Gotham.  
  
Unfortunately, his nemeses have not gotten that memo. And despite his best efforts, Batman is ill-equipped to take on the likes of Mongul. Lex Luthor, he could handle. Toyman and Livewire even. Mongul? Not so much. Especially since the otherworld overlord seems to have no real purpose in mind but to cause destruction.  
  
Batman is forced to reluctantly admit that he requires.... help. Even the taste of the word is bitter on his tongue. Bad enough that he has to admit it. Worse still that he has to ask for it.  
  
The first time he heard that Superman was gathering some sort of superpowered team of heroes, Batman had made it his business to keep track of the roster and their efforts. He knows that they operate out of Metropolis. He knows that they currently have seven members, though how Superman convinced Aquaman, Batman has no idea. Aquaman is even more of a notorious loner than Batman himself.  
  
Black Canary was a given and wherever she goes, Green Arrow is quick to follow. And Batman has to give Ollie props because despite repeated urgings from his entire superhero gang, he hasn't given up Batman's identity. It still galls Bruce that Ollie had so easily deduced the truth.  
  
Then again, he and Ollie aren't so different. Costume color choice and charisma aside.  
  
In any case, Batman knows everything there is to know about the so-called Justice League, including their comm frequency. It uses the most rudimentary encryption known to mankind. Ollie ought to be ashamed for allowing them to use a communication system that can be hacked by any grade schooler with a PC. At least he's had enough sense to offer the use of a private satellite under the guise of an “anonymous donor.”  
  
Batman, carefully concealed as he watches Mongul lay waste to Gotham, grits his teeth, pulls out a communicator and keys into the Justice League frequency. He does this not for himself, but for the people of his city, who only want to be safe and aren't particularly picky on who keeps them that way. Even if it means Superman.  
  
“ _Attention Justice League_ ,” he begins, knowing that the unexpected voice would gather their attention immediately. “ _Mongul is currently attacking Gotham City. Your assistance would be appreciated_.”  
  
He waits. There is a beat of silence, not unexpected, before someone responds, though not the someone Batman would have expected.  
  
Flash's voice tentatively emerges across the comm, “ _But you told us--_ ”  
  
“ _We'd be happy to help_ ,” Superman interrupts with that infuriatingly eager note to his voice. Even more infuriating since there's no way Superman didn't hear Mongul destroying Gotham's skyline and was therefore just waiting to hear Batman beg for help. “ _Green Lantern's off-planet and Diana's at a world summit but Flash'll be there--_ ”  
  
A bright red and gold blur screeches to a halt in front of Batman, grinning from ear to ear and hands planted on his hips.  
  
“--in a Flash!” the speedster finishes and Batman resists the urge to both facepalm and groan aloud.  
  
“ _And I will join you as soon as I finish towing this ship to port,_ ” Superman adds to the conversation.  
  
Batman eyes the Flash who has yet to lose his grin and is all but vibrating with enthusiasm. He would have preferred Green Lantern in this particular situation, but he supposes he can make do.  
  
“ _I will also lend a hand_ ,” comes the calm, sonorous tones of the Martian Manhunter and this, Batman can accept.  
  
He will tolerate Flash and Superman. He will welcome Martian Manhunter. At least there will be some sense accompanying the speed and brute strength.  
  
“ _Very well_ ,” Batman replies. He'll save his thanks for afterward. “ _Batman out_.”  
  
Flash is still standing there, grinning at him, though the grin falters the more Batman stares at him.  
  
“So,” he says, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you have a plan?”  
  
The sinking sensation that the Justice League has survived all this time on luck alone starts to build at the back of Batman's mind. Because Flash says the word 'plan' like it's an imaginary construct he's heard of once upon a time but never actually put into practice.  
  
Then again, considering the Justice League is led by Superman, the king of the 'beat it down until it stops moving' approach, Batman shouldn't be so surprised.  
  
“Yes,” Batman says as a whoosh of displaced air announces Superman's faster than a speeding bullet arrival and J'onn phases into view beside him, rising up from the ground in that creepy way he still hasn't realized humans aren't fond of. “I do have a plan.”  
  
“I am interested in hearing it,” J'onn says in that serious, dedicated manner that automatically makes him Batman's favorite.  
  
“We're all listening,” Superman adds with a stern look in the Flash's direction, as though Flash is the one who always leaps into battle half-cocked.  
  
But now is not the time to address that.  
  
“We need to get him out of the city,” Batman says, resisting the urge to flee while he still has grip on his sanity. Gotham comes first. Gotham always comes first. “Away from people and property. Superman. J'onn. That's on you.”  
  
“Understood,” J'onn agrees as Superman nods.  
  
“Flash, find out how he got here. If it's a ship, find it. If it's a device he has on his person, let me know. Someone must have seen him arrive.”  
  
“Got it!” Flash shoots him a thumbs up and vanishes in a whoosh of displaced air.  
  
“I will figure out why he's here,” Batman says, tilting his head to track the path of Mongul's destruction. “And make certain we can send him back.”  
  
“A solid plan,” J'onn says.  
  
“Keep in contact,” Superman adds. “Don't do anything stupid.”  
  
Batman quells the sarcastic laughter within. “I reserve that honor for you.”  
  
Superman grins before he and J'onn exchange glances and launch themselves into the air, heading straight for Mongul. The sound of the two heroes colliding with the off-world overlord is akin to that of trains colliding. Batman suppresses a wince and tells himself, it's time to get to work.  
  
His city needs him. And he will always answer that call.  
  
But, Batman thinks as he fires a grappling hook to rise to the nearest rooftop, Superman will be unbearably smug after this. Giddy, even. Batman had actually asked for help. Batman had joined in an effort with the Justice League. Surely, in Superman's eyes, this is a logical progression on the path to Batman becoming a member of the Justice League.  
  
A sigh bubbles up before he forces it back down.  
  
Truly, there will be no living with Superman now.  
  
Perhaps Batman should look into acquiring a sidekick.  
  


***


End file.
